warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dyann Ag'dris
Dyann Ag'dris is a massive port city built within the webway. It is a satellite realm of the Dark City Commorragh and is connected to it by numerous portals and tunnels which span through the impossible dimension of Webway. The port city itself is locked by its wraithbone foundations to the massive webway gate - known simply as the Gate of Dyann Ag'dris. City is mostly ruled by the Kabal of the Silver Wisp, but its grasp has been loosened in the 41st millennium as the corsairs fleets, supported by craftworld Baharruin, have settled the city's spires for good. Uneasy peace between the upstart corsairs and the Kabal of the Silver Wisp has ruled over the port city since the end of the Macharian Crusade. Gate of Dyann Ag'dris The Gate is an ancient webway portal predating the Aeldari who believe it was built by the Old Ones. Whatever the case, the Gate's baroque architecture is certainly far from the sleek wraithbone constructs of the Eldar. The Gate of Dyann Ag'dris is built on the brink of the event horizon of a nameless black hole in Eressa sector. Its obsidian frame is black as night yet in the blazing ring of fire which surrounds the gorging black hole, its outlines shine in gold and dark indigo. It is perilous thing to navigate into the Gate of Dyann Ag'dris for a single wrong calculation and misdirected surge from the engines might direct a vessel into the dark maw of the black hole. The corsairs and Drukharii however see it as part of the Gate's attraction and sloppy pilots are quickly weeded out from the City of Dyann Ag'dris. Field of anti-gravitative energies fluctuate on the black gate's real space side's surface which makes it interesting and extremely dangerous race track for the Crimson Hunters and Eagle Pilots aspect warriors as well as the daring corsairs and fearless Drukharii raiders. City of Dyann Ag'dris City of Dyann Ag'dris was built over many, many millennia. Its twisted paths and corridors turn into crooked towers emanating the webway opening with witchfires. Some of the towers have grown so tall since the ancient days that their peaks pass through the gate into the material realm, some have grown so wide they resemble more like obsenely fat people than slick Eldar buildings. Port city of Dyann Ag'dris is the lifeblood of the Kabal of the Silver Wisp but it is also extremely important for the craftworld Baharruin and its corsair allies who use the wide gate to move whole fleets from one place to another. Baharruin is also known to be tolerant on the Drukharii raiders who cull the worlds of the lesser races for sport and the combined forces of Baharruin and the Silver Wisp have purged whole worlds of xenos filth. Alabaster Rings This gladiator arena is not owned by any of the wych cults that reside in the Dark City but by the Kabal of the Silver Wisp. Its main attractions are the Beasthunts performed by the Wych Cult of the Silent Breath, cult which mysteries have kept it somewhat of an oddity amongst the myriad cults of the wyches. Alabaster Rings are however used by number of other lesser cults, including the Cults of the Black Grief and the now extinct Six Claws. Numerous hellion gangs also attend the Alabaster Rings as combatants fighting both the wych cults and their beasts. Witchfire Palace Most decorated building within the Dyann Ag'dris is the Witchfire Palace, home to the overlord of the Silver Wisp. Unlike most of the city, its walls are black instead of white. Deep blue witchfire braziers hang on its sides from its impossible heights to the lowest lows amidst the Wraithbone Forest. Its spiked spires are guarded by flocks of scourge gangs, each of them led by millennia old solarites proud and able and bonded with the Kabal of the Silver Wisp by contracts as old as the city itself. Wraithbone Forest Below the city its wraithbone foundations have malformed into a twisted thicket of a forest. Its branches constantly waver and the roots of the forest wiggle over each others like bees in their nest making the forest an unnavigable, ever reshaping labyrinth. It is home to many kinds of strange creatures that feed on the wraithbone's psychically charged innards, and on each others. The Wych Cult of the Silent Breath also resides in the Wraithbone Forest, its all-female ranks filled with beastmasters who command their beasts with whispers only. Bestiary *'Warpbenders' - Originally from some long forgotten homeworld- these creatures are believed to have entered the city as exotic pets, brought by a Corsair countless years ago. But they escaped into the Wraithbone forest beneath the city. Hunting by sound, not by sight(the creatures appear to lack eyes and other sensory organs) they lay in wait, using their natural agility to cling to overhead "branches" laying in wait for prey, drawing in its unfortunate victims with telekenisis. No one is sure of the creatures's real name, if they even have one, so everyone refers to them by the name "Warpbender." *'Webway-whipbeast' - Or simply whipbeasts are invertebrate, thick-skinned leather balls, roughly a size of a small limo. Whipbeast's skin is covered with half meter long tentacles which it uses to anchor itself to the moving wraithbone structures. It has wide mouth, capable of swallowing multiple persons at the same time. At its nose is a long whip which ends into a dimly illuminating, fist-sized ball. Whipbeasts move across the forest by grasping into one wraithbone tree, and then switching to another when they move beside each others, its invertebrate constitution allows it to get caught between few wraithbone structures without immediately being crushed to death. *'Wraithwurm' - This blind, centipede like creature navigates through the ever shifting forest with three pairs of highly sensitive antennae and an endless series of high pitched clicks believed to be a primitive form of echolocation. Hunted into extinction on its homeworld of Animos Dyann Ag'dris is the only place where they can still be found. While it feeds predominately on carrion, its bite is still dangerous, the toxin in releases can dissolve flesh in only seconds. Wraithwurms can grow six meters long and each of its segments, each with two pairs of legs, is capable of regenerating into an almost perfect copy of the original organism. Inhabitants of Dyann Ag'dris Crimson Maelstrom A loose alliance of Pirates and scavengers under the de-facto leadership of the pirate Meraseth, they are often bold to the point of recklessness, often battling Ork Freebootaz for dominance of the Eressa Sector's trade routes and they are sometimes seen as far afield as Stahlrose bringing home human captives and whatever trophies they are able to claim from the enigmatic Yunin race. Cult of the Black Grief Black Grief's domain is near the Alabaster Rings' smoke-blackened spires. It is the major contributor to the Alabaster Rings arena run by the Kabal of the Silver Wisp and the foremost and bitter rival to the Cult of the Silent Breath which despite its absence in the arena enjoys Silver Wisp's favoritism. Members of the Black Grief are known of their grief-related symbolism. During realspace raids they are infamous for using gas-spred psychotoxins which force the inflicted into a state of deep despair and melancholy. Cult of the Silent Breath Silent Breath inhabits the Wraithbone Forest beneath the port city. It practices the mysteries of the Dark Muse Au'anath, the Golden Maid, and is extremely secluded, xenophobic and territorial cult. The Cult performs in the Alabaster Rings only rarely but whenever the archite of the Silent Breath approaches the overlord of the Silver Wisp, the white arena is cleared of all combatants and given for the archite. Other lesser cults residing in the port city are deeply jealous about the favoritism the Silent Breath enjoys and are constantly looking a way to sabotage their domain and practice of their mysteries. Cult of the Six Claws Six Claws is a now extinct wych cult. It performed in the Alabaster Rings and was known for an extensive usage of the hydra gauntlets wych weapons until its eventual destruction. In a single night in M41, every member of the cult had been slain and scalped, but the perpetrator never revealed himself. Kabal of the Silver Wisp Dominant player within the city. Kabal of the Silver Wisp was born from the ancient aristocracy after the ascension of Suppreme Overlord Asdrubael Vect in the 35th millennium. The Obsidian Eyes A Coven of Haemunculi, their base of operations lies in a series of abandoned facilities on the levels preceding the Wraithbone Forest. Responsible for crafting some of the most gruesome warmachines in the Drukhari arsenal, but also produce a huge number of artificially grown Eldar to supply the Kabals and Wych Cults with a steady supply of new aspirants and slaves. Every so often, the Haemunculi will release some of their flawed creations into the Forest below, where they either die a long and painful death or are brought down by the hunting squads of the Silent Breath. Other notable Inviduals *'Derdera' - Once a member of the Wych Cult of the Six Claws, Derdera sought to overthrow her superior, the Dracite Kehnazza in order to take the position herself. However, she was betrayed by her own subordinate Bhireaq and lost her left arm after a humiliating defeat. Disgraced and with no allies to call upon, Derdera left Dyann Ag'dris, taking on the life of a mercenary. Many presumed her dead as her trail faded between the stars, but she resurfaced in the city mere days after the total destruction of her former cult. Derdera is easily recognizable by her missing left arm and a cloak fashioned from hair in a hundred shades. *'Iyskei' Also dubbed "The Shadow Weaver" This Haemonculus' creations are the stuff of whispered rumor, warriors spliced with creatures from the Wraithbone Forest to serve as his bodyguards and personal army, or for hire to the highest bidder. But as he is rarely seen in public these stories go unconfirmed. Those few to enter his personal home see another strange sight- Iyskei's personal harem- a dozen Dark Eldar females, all clones of a favored, but since deceased(perhaps murdered) slave. *'Yl'avhar' - Also known as the "Lord of the Ban Sidhe" by the people of Sennach who are among his favorite victims, he has cultivated his fearful image for maximum effect, with self inflicted scars meant to mimic their art-patterns of interlocking swirls, carved into his face and a sword whose hilt is carved from a human femur. He speaks little, but his few words are always delivered in a harsh whisper, perhaps a deliberate choice, perhaps an effect of a stab wound to the throat inflicted by a rival whose skull is now on display in Yl'avhar's home. Yl'avhar can sometimes be heard mocking his long dead rival by asking for its counsel. *'Meraseth' - One of thirteen female Dark Eldar sold to the Pirate Captain Le'usarith she spent nearly a century as his property and favorite plaything, learning all she could in that time. When she sensed the moment was right, she seduced his first officer and led a coup against Le'usarith before turning on her ally and her fellow slaves. She keeps their tanned skins nailed to the wall of her quarters and still wears a broken slave collar- not as a sign that she is someone else's property but as a sign of freedom. She is also known to be the lover of Yl'avhar, Iyskei and several other Dark Eldar leaders. *'Kyrashar' - One of Meraseth's subordinate captains, his brilliance as a commander is matched only by his cruelty. His raids frequently leave only a single survivor and a message written in the blood of his victims. His back is covered with the scars of self-flagellation, marks his crew also carry along with silver rings and scalps woven into their own, often unkempt hair. Notes Port city of Dyann Ag'dris is host to many organizations and you are free to write new Kabals, Wych Cylts, Hellion Gangs, Scourge Flocks, Corsair Fleets, whatever you like. However, please remember: *Kabal of the Silver Wisp is the dominant force within the port city, yet it is a minor kabal when compared to the Great Kabals of the High Commorragh *...and don't trump other organisations or characters without consulting their writers! References Category:Eldar Category:Places Category:Port Cities Category:Webway Category:Dark Eldar